


Meridian Lights

by MikleoKrein



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Romance, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikleoKrein/pseuds/MikleoKrein
Summary: Elana Ferrer never really had goals.  For her, life consisted of nothing but surviving school until the next day -- until she saw him.In the eyes of Yuzuru Hanyu, Elana found something to truly be passionate about.  The cutthroat world of Figure Skating became her life, along with the boy who sparked the dream.Will a separation of worlds and feelings shatter those dreams?Or will they find hope along the Meridian Lights?Some people said that there was that one particular moment, a pivotal moment, when their life had changed.And thinking back on it a few years later, this was mine.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Elana Ferrer, Yuzuru Hanyu/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Meridian Lights

The morning light softly filtered through the thin white curtains, traveling the expanse of the room before hitting the occupants of the bed.

Gradually, my lashes flickered as the light blinded me for a second. Furrowing my brows, I reluctantly woke up from my slumber. I vaguely heard the chirping of the birds as the outside world slowly came back to life.

I stretched on the bed before turning around to my other side so as to avoid the yellowish glare from the sun. I blinked a few times to rid myself of the haziness of my vision, only to be greeted with such a sight.

What a vision it was.

The corner of my lips involuntary lifted up in a soft smile.

Lifting my hand from beneath the blankets, I hesitated at first, before gently touching the face of the man beside me.

Gradually, I traced the outline of his features. From his defined eyebrows, down to his thin, sharp nose, before finally reaching the outline of those lips.

Lips that had slowly moved into a smile and kissed the fingers touching it.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" I softly whispered, sheepishly.

With eyes still closed, albeit still smiling sleepily, his deceptively thin but strong arms wrapped around my waist before bringing me against him.

Warmth enveloped me, both inside and out, as he hugged me close to him.

Blushing, I smiled shyly before burrowing my face against his chest, calming down as I heard the steadiness of his heart.

Even after all these years, he still had the ability to give me such a warm and fuzzy feeling, making me giddy like a teenager.

We had been through a lot. Honestly, which couple didn't?

Through the ups and the downs.

Through the greatness and the sadness.

Through the scandals of our world.

Through my idiocy and blindness.

Yet, he didn't let go.

He never did.

I understood that now.

I understood it the moment that he laid down his side and forced me to see.

Even if I stayed away from him, he just kept on charging through my walls and decimating them. And yes, I still kicked myself for being blind for so long.

I honestly didn't know what I did in my past life in order to deserve this fine specimen of a man.

My funny, kind, loving, and loyal husband.

"You're noisy," he mumbled with his eyes still closed, stroking my head gently as he held me securely in his arms.

"What? I didn't say anything." I looked up from my position.

"You're overthinking again," he replied, slowly opening his eyes and finally looking at me. His English had become better throughout the years, there was still an accent, but I admittedly found that sexy.

_And he knows it._

A faint blush dusted my cheeks at his words. I didn't have a reply for that. I looked down again and laid my head on his chest.

His hand caressed my cheek before moving my face, making me look at him.

He just smiled at me in that lazy manner. His hair was messed up from sleep making him all the more attractive.

Suddenly, he turned our bodies around and climbed over me, effectively trapping me underneath that delicious body of his.

"The kids," I protested, weakly might I add, as my hands entangled through his hair as his lips sucked that sweet junction on my neck. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Still asleep," he answered shortly. He gave my neck one last peck before gradually planting light kisses behind my ear, to my chin, across my cheeks, on my nose, before giving me a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Yuzuru," I breathed out.

"Yes?" He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." I pulled away and looked at those expressive eyes of his, trying to convey my love and sincerity. "For not giving up on me."

I placed my hand against his cheek as my vision blurred from the tears I refused to let go.

He stared at me for a moment, his gaze softening, before leaning down.

"Never."

He gave me another kiss that took my breath away. He let his passions known as the soft morning light bathed our entangled forms.

* * *

* * *

I could feel his erection between my thighs as he slowly ground into my core.

"Ah!" I couldn't stifle the sweet moan that escaped between my luscious lips. My eyes watered a little from the delicious friction he's causing. 

"You're so hard already." I continued to moan as he continued to rub his hardness on my already dripping center.

I was wearing a short white silk nightgown that normally reached my mid thighs, but now the hem was bunched around my waist exposing my drenched lace underwear.

My hardened nipples strained through the silky fabric of my nightgown.

Still grinding against me seductively as he expertly rolled his waist forward, Yuzuru teasingly touched one of my hardened peaks with the tip of his index finger. I stifled a shuddering gasp as my nipple was lightly scratched with his nail.

He flicked my nipple.

"Ah!" A tingling sensation ran through my body. I felt myself clenching at the stimulus. I involuntarily tried to close my legs just in case I spurted out in ecstasy. Yuzuru sensed this. He immediately leaned his body forward, successfully preventing me from closing my legs.

"Meanie." I pouted at him, lightly swatting at his shoulder as he grinned down at me in his own sexy manner.

Yuzuru glanced at my drenched underwear before he backed off again and leaned down between my thighs.

I waited in anticipation as his hot breath ghosted over.

A kiss.

Followed by a suck.

Yuzuru licked my covered center in a long, hard motion.

"Nnh," I mewled in the agony his teasing brought. My eyes watered as I was assaulted with intense pleasure.

My legs trembled again, opting to close to avoid the stimulus he was causing, and yet Yuzuru firmly grasped my legs and held them in place as he continued to lick my now thoroughly drenched underwear, courtesy of his saliva and my natural juices.

"No, it's embarrassing." My face was steaming with heat as I covered my face with my hands. I tried to jerk my legs back but his grip was too strong. All it did was push my hips up even more to his waiting mouth.

He sucked me with a little force causing me to shudder with pleasure. I thought I was going to cum right then and there.

But then he stopped.

His lips slightly nipped my underwear, lifting it off of my mound causing squelching sounds. His fingers caught the edges before he gradually removed the fabric.

I felt the cool air for a moment before he once again covered me with his hot mouth.

I moaned loudly as he continued to suck me. His tongue licked through my folds that was glistening with the juices. He parted my folds before I felt the tip of his tongue breached inside.

"Ah!" I jerked up but he pulled me down again as he continued to fuck me with his tongue. His finger joined the assault. 

Halted warm gasps escaped me as I focused my attention on the ceiling above us. My fingers entangled on the white sheets as fire coursed through my veins.

He slowly inserted a finger in causing my walls to clench around it. He thrusted it in and out. He added another finger as his tongue licked my clit before giving it a hard suck.

My body convulsed on the bed as juices squirted out.

Yuzuru covered me with his mouth as he tried to drink all the juices that came out. My fingers entangled with the sheets of the bed as I rode out my orgasm.

I think I blacked out for a moment.

Through the darkness, I could feel warm kisses covering my neck before it traveled to my jaw, then to my cheeks. My lashes fluttered as I opened my eyes.

Yuzuru nuzzled my rosy cheek before he tilted my head and engaged me in a passionate kiss.

I could taste the sweet juices that came from me as our tongues tangled together.

His hands gently caressed my sides before slipping inside my silky nightgown. The coarseness of his palms sent tingling sensations as it glossed just beneath my supple breasts.

Through our ardent yet gentle love, our clothes were finally discarded and his lithe muscular body covered my soft slender one.

Yuzuru came down again before he captured one of my breasts in his mouth. His hands tenderly grasped both my breasts as he shifted his attention from one to another. His tongue flicking along my peaks before gently sucking them, twirling them in his mouth.

I moaned in pleasure as my hands entangled with his hair, gently cradling his head as he continued to suck my breasts.

He came up and sucked the sweet junction on my neck before nipping that tender spot behind my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an embrace.

Suddenly, I could feel his hardness pressing on my opening.

His tip lightly breached my opening first before he gradually inserted his erection between my folds. My walls instinctively clenched around him causing groans and sighs to sound out around the room. He continued to breach through before finally, he was deeply sheathed in my heat.

Yuzuru patiently waited for me to accommodate him as his strong arms held my body in a tender embrace.

I softly kissed his cheek causing him to lean back and look down at me.

Love and Affection were clear in our gaze.

We began to move.

Our bodies were united in an old dance designed for couples passionately in love.

 _"Era,"_ Yuzuru moaned as he thrusted into me slowly yet deeply. His movements were gentle, as most of our morning couplings were.

My hands caressed his back as he continued to thrust his hips forward. My legs encircled around his firm waist enabling him to thrust deeper into me.

We both moaned lightly as my insides clenched around him when the tip of his erection hit my soft spot. Yuzuru shifted his position before he thrust in swiftly, hitting my soft spot once again.

"AH!" I couldn't help but exclaim in ecstasy as he continuously hit my soft spot in a more rapid manner.

He always was a fast learner.

I scratched his back as he powerfully pounded his hips and fucked me harder and harder through the mattress as our imminent orgasm loomed in the edge.

"Yuzuru!" Blinding white light assaulted my vision as my intense orgasm washed over me. My walls clenched tightly around his erection causing him to let out a series of moans, groans and growls as he continued, desperately holding back his own orgasm whilst I squirted around him.

His movements became erratic as my juices further lubricated my insides.

 _"Era... you're so tight,"_ his voice cracked as he jerked his hips and thrust more and more clumsily into my heat.

 _"A-Ah!"_ He thrust one last time deep into my heat before he finally came. I felt him violently jerk inside me as his warm, milky essence exploded into my core.

Panting tiredly, he heavily flopped down on top of me, all the strength left his body. He nuzzled my neck and tried to catch his breath. I smiled lovingly at my husband. One arm encircling his back while the other softly caressed his head.

Our love for each other deepened for each day that had passed. We had gone through a lot. But those obstacles only served to strengthen our bonds together.

I first thought that entering a relationship with him was absurd.

I foolishly thought that our relationship wouldn't last.

Now, I couldn't help but laugh at my naive and foolish self.

I cradled my husband as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Tenderly kissing his temple, thanking him silently for his conviction to be with me.

The soft, morning light illuminated our sweat covered bodies as we fell into slumber once more.


End file.
